Captivated
by ambiencealikw
Summary: She disguised herself with a henge and gave him the best blow job of his life. Who is this mystery woman that he's so captivated with? Warning, obviously contains mature situations. Read at your own discretion.


There was something so utterly satisfying about a blow job.

A woman, or a man, he wasn't particularly fussy, would kneel before him, release his throbbing erection from his pants and proceed to do their very best to pleasure him. Some would just suck him hard and fast, slurping messily as they pulled his orgasm from him. Some would bob up and down over the head of his penis, wrapping their tongue around him. Some would… well he could go on, but it always ended the same way; the rush of release, the spike of adrenaline shivering along his spine, the utter feeling of relaxation that would fill him.

He never paid much attention to who they were. As long as they were consenting adults, who really cared, right? All they wanted was a taste, a glimpse beneath the mask, a place on the secret leader board in the jounin lounge. They wanted to see who could make him cum the fastest. He wasn't sure who held the current record and didn't really care. It didn't bother him; it was just one ongoing bet of many. They all wanted to unravel the mystery that was Kakashi Hatake.

It suited him just fine. Virtually no effort was needed on his part. He just had to make his way up to the roof of jounin headquarters and just stand there, really. The other person did all the work and they didn't expect any reciprocation. What man would turn down a potentially limitless parade of blow jobs? Not him, that's for sure.

It was also satisfying because he didn't actually need to reveal anything. Sex was intimate, it made him feel vulnerable. There was no mask to hide behind in the bedroom. Every feeling and thought was plain to see upon his naked face for anyone to peruse. No, it was easier this way, safer.

The only problem really was that it was starting to get monotonous. What had once been exciting was now just an everyday occurrence. This would probably be the last time. He felt a faint stirring in his pants as he wondered if the last one would be good. He would have to savour it.

His attention turned to the plain woman who had appeared on the ledge of the roof. She was vaguely familiar, though he couldn't place her. She was shorter than him and a slight thing, not intimidating by any means.

Her hips rolled seductively as she made her way towards him. He was transfixed by her sweet mouth, already picturing his release inside of it. She licked her lips and he shuddered. Something about this was entirely thrilling; perhaps it was because it was the last time he would allow this outside of some sort of a relationship.

Perhaps it was because this was so obviously a henge. It must be someone well known to him, for them to go to the effort. The puzzle intrigued him. Reflexively he reached for his headband; his Sharingan would show him the truth.

A hand stopped him. She was fast, he noted with surprise. Few in the village had that sort of speed, and he couldn't think of any women he knew well that could have caught him unawares like that. Who was this mystery woman?

'Leave it on,' she said. Her voice was disguised as well, he didn't recognise it. Kakashi watched her full lips turn into an adorable pout. She leaned forwards, brushing them over his masked lips. 'Please,' she whispered. His lips tingled and he nodded dumbly.

Her hands slipped down his chest, brushing down the planes of stomach and slowly slid down his pants so that they pooled at his feet. He felt strangely self-conscious as she smiled down at his dark blue boxers. Another quick movement and she was on her knees, pressing her lips against his length through the blue silk. Her hum of greeting made him grit his teeth.

Shit, he was already painfully hard and she'd barely touched him. Something told him that this encounter would be completely different to his previous experiences.

His boxers were pushed down to join his pants, and now she caressed his hard flesh with just the tips of her fingers. There was no impatience in her movements, no intent for his immediate gratification. She was exploring, discovering the way his breath would hitch when she gently stroked him. His head fell back as he sighed in pleasure.

Nails dug into his buttocks as her mouth brushed over the tip of his aching penis. His eyes flew open as he groaned. It was intoxicating, exciting, and entirely new to him. An act that had been losing its novelty had been altered into a thrilling game.

He resumed watching her and she met his gaze lazily as she sucked his tip into her mouth. His visible eye blazed with intensity while her two nondescript brown eyes clouded over with lust. She was genuinely enjoying herself, evident in the flush of desire that tinted her cheeks. It made his own need grow to see that this was more than just some bet for her. She wanted him.

The mystery woman then swallowed his entire length, his tip pulsing at the back of her throat. His knees went weak at the sudden move and his cry was loud. He buried his hands in her hair, thrusting into that hypnotic mouth. She moaned, wrenching a guttural cry from his throat in response. The way her mouth had vibrated up and down his entire length had pushed him close to the edge.

A tingle of electricity crackled along his entire body as his mind narrowed down to focus on the feelings being elicited from him by this amazing creature. And then he peaked, releasing his fluids down the throat of his mystery woman. His mind switched off completely as he struggled to bring air to his aching lungs.

When he became somewhat more aware, he saw the kunoichi at his feet biting her lip to hide her moans. She had taken advantage of his preoccupation to bring her own release. He growled and pounced, pinning her beneath him. Her hand was knocked away and he explored her with his own fingers, relishing in her moans of pleasure as he brought her quickly to orgasm.

'Close your eyes,' she said urgently, and he complied, focussing intently on the walls of her slick vagina contracting around his fingers. Panting, he fell to one side and flopped onto his back. Now that the urgency had gone out of his body, he felt peaceful, and also intensely curious.

Who was this amazing mystery kunoichi?

* * *

><p>She decided then and there, as she lay on the roof panting for breath, that there was nothing more satisfying than giving a blowjob. Seeing how Kakashi had given over power to her completely, to see him come undone because of her mouth and hand and tongue and lips was a heady feeling that she could easily grow used to.<p>

The dynamics in their relationship had always been steady in all the years they'd known each other; he was the leader, the captain, the mentor, the teacher and she was his subordinate, his follower, his student.

He had never acknowledged her as an equal before. He had never seen her power.

Maybe that would finally change, with a blow job, of all things.

She stretched with a sort of feline satisfaction and smiled up at the flawless blue sky. Her orgasm had felt so amazing that she'd given it to it completely, leading to her losing control of her henge. A turn of her head to the side showed her Kakashi's profile. His visible eye was still shut as she'd commanded. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted for breath.

Weaving her chakra around her, she fixed her henge and then rolled on top of Kakashi, straddling his hips.

'Was that as good for you as it was for me?' She asked him teasingly. His eye opened and blinked, obviously unsure of how to respond to this. His gaze flitted across her face and then quickly down her body.

She couldn't read his expression, which troubled her. This was a fairly regular occurrence for him, but she'd still sort of hoped that she could affect him. Nervously, she chewed on her bottom lip which seemed to amuse him.

Eventually he sat up slowly, resting on his elbows as he brought his face up to hers. Her nondescript brown eyes widened slightly. What was he doing?

'Your turn to close your eyes,' he said cheerfully. With a long, suspicious look at him, she complied.

She was rewarded with the gentle brush of his lips over hers and she sighed into his mouth, returning his kiss happily. His lips were soft and demanding, and she felt her pulse race in response. Who would have thought that underneath that mask, Kakashi was such a good kisser?

After a few more seconds of contact, Kakashi pulled away, and her eyes flickered open to see that his mask was back in place. She pouted, making him chuckle.

'Well, see you around,' he said, still chuckling as he pulled them both to their feet. He even gave her a cheery wave over his shoulder. She stared after him, watching as he easily jumped off the roof and walked off down the street.

'I hope so,' she finally whispered, taking a few deep breaths to slow down her heartbeat. It was surprising that his kiss had affected her so much.

Kakashi's chakra was now gone, however, she didn't put it past him to stick around and see her remove her henge, so she didn't drop it until she was safely inside the Hokage's office.

'Report,' the busty blonde demanded, her eyes narrowed.

'Mission successful, Hokage-sama,' she said gleefully.

'You were able to seduce Kakashi?' Tsunade asked doubtfully.

'Yep, he even kissed me afterwards, on the lips, without a mask,' she affirmed with a sly grin. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, surprised.

'Well, you've shocked me, I must admit. I didn't think you had it in you to do such a thing,' Tsunade said.

'So, do you agree then? I can join ANBU?' The woman asked anxiously. That had been the point of this after all, to prove that she was capable of doing the sorts of acts needed to be an ANBU kunoichi on seduction missions.

'Yeah whatever, get out of my office,' the Hokage scowled. She saluted in response and walked out, taking the permission form given to her by Shizune.

'Good luck,' the brunette whispered as she closed the office door behind her.

Whistling happily, she made her way to the ANBU headquarters. A bored looking jounin lounged at the front desk, whirling a kunai around on one finger. A glance behind her showed several identical kunai lodged firmly in the wall. Some were covered in what appeared to be dried blood. Perhaps this jounin was more alert and dangerous than he appeared to be.

This was confirmed when a moment later she caught a kunai from the air that had been aimed at her head. The jounin chuckled from his slouched position and picked up a new kunai from the desk.

'What do ya want?' He asked. Even his voice sounded lazy. She wondered if he was related to Shikamaru. He certainly seemed to be channelling him.

'I was just brining over my ANBU form,' she said, feeling that flush of excitement and anticipation thrum through her. She handed over the permission form to the clerk and he raised an eyebrow.

'Not every day we get a new recruit,' he said, scanning over the document. He pulled something from a side draw and stamped her form. He then folded it into a paper airplane and sent it flying through the open door behind him.

There was no response, and she gave him a puzzled glance. He laughed.

'God I love newbies,' he chuckled. 'Run along girlie, someone will be in touch soon.' She nodded and decided to make her escape before he threw any more kunais at her.

It felt strange to be holding these two secrets inside her; fooling around with Kakashi and then being accepted into ANBU. She wasn't really the sort of person who could keep secrets.

After all, she'd made a reputation of wearing her heart on her sleeve, something that she'd spent much of the past year trying to change. Those closest to her were still pretty adept at reading her, but acquaintances and strangers now found it impossible. During her ANBU training, she'd be able to perfect it.

She stopped outside her apartment, feeling her body still automatically. Even though they were masking their signature, she could tell there was someone in there. With a single flare of her chakra, she set off the traps inside of her apartment and heard a surprised cry and a thud.

Smirking, she stepped inside the door and looked at the comical sight of a male ANBU operative lying awkwardly in a chakra net on her lounge room floor.

'Sorry, ANBU-san,' she said, somehow stifling her snickers. An air of embarrassment hangs around the ANBU as she releases them from the trap.

As he stood up, she got a much better look at him. He was taller than her and the muscles in his arms were tensed, showing of his alertness. His hair was brown; a similar colour to her henge earlier and his face was covered in an ANBU mask with wolf markings. He looked dangerous, and she wondered how he had been caught in her trap.

'Pack a few essentials,' the ANBU instructed. 'You're going to the ANBU camp for your training.'

'Where is it?' She asked curiously. He shrugged. She rolled her eyes at him, walking to her bedroom. She would just have to hope that it was within the borders of the Fire country so that she wouldn't need any warm clothes.

Packing only took her five minutes. She set her bag by the door and looked at the ANBU.

'How long will I be gone?' She inquired.

'That depends on your abilities,' he said, sounding amused, 'anywhere from 6 to 10 months.' She nodded and scrawled a vague note to her friends saying that she would be absent from Konoha for a solo mission. If she left it in her kitchen then Ino would find it the next time she let herself in for a gossip session.

'I'm ready,' she said finally, once she had put the note where it would be seen. The ANBU nodded.

'Let's go.'

* * *

><p>She wasn't supposed to technically wear her ANBU uniform within plain sight, but she'd finally returned from training and returning to her former attire seemed childish somehow. She decided to ignore it for now and hope that her captain didn't see her.<p>

A casual walk through the village took her to the training grounds. Nostalgia filled her and she smiled softly. There weren't many people around. She turned to leave and found two guys looking at her, their mouths gaping open and their eyes wide with shock. The blonde, Naruto looked her up and down slowly and then gave her a wolfish grin. The other boy was his teammate, Sai, who was very obviously staring at her chest. While she did admit that she looked ridiculously sexy in her ANBU uniform, she still didn't appreciate the gawking.

'What the hell are you looking at?' She snarled angrily, her eyes menacin. Immediately Naruto and Sai backed away from the enraged ANBU woman, holding their hands up in a placating gesture. A blood vessel ticked in her forehead.

'Nothing, I swear,' Naruto yelled. He was turned very pale, appearing to realise that pissing off an ANBU wasn't the smartest idea he'd ever had. Appeased slightly, she looked expectantly at Sai.

'You look like a girl for once, ugly,' Sai commented in his usual manner. Sakura growled and he warily backed up further. 'Well, it's true. Your breasts are actually noticeable.'

Approximately three seconds after this sentence sunk in, Sai went flying through the air.

'Goodness, that's surely a record,' Kakashi commented. He had come up behind them, drawn in by the same thing as Naruto and Sai.

Sakura shaded her eyes with one hand, resting the other on her hip. She waited for Sai to land, oblivious to Kakashi's eye raking over her form from behind her.

'Hmm, I think you're right,' she said, when Sai eventually crashed into a tree. 'That was well over a kilometre, surely.' She turned to look at Naruto and Kakashi. One was slumped on the ground, quivering in fear, and the other, Kakashi, naturally, was giving her one of his crease-eye smiles.

'Must be all that training,' Kakashi commented wryly. 'You've been gone for 7 months, even you had to have improved over that time,' he teased. Sakura narrowed her eyes and Kakashi tensed.

'Sorry, what was that Kakashi?' She asked with a venomously sweet tone.

'You look very nice, Sakura. The ANBU uniform suits you,' the older man commented. Sakura smirked.

'Much better,' she said lightly.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto, seeing that he was still cowering in fear and whimpering. Sai had wisely not returned to the training grounds. That left the two of them. Perfect.

'Shall we go get a drink or something, Sakura?' Kakashi questioned. Sakura shrugged, looking nonchalant.

'Sure, Kakashi-sensei.'

'Now, now, Sakura, none of that. You're all grown up now,' Kakashi said.

'Are you flirting with me, Kakashi?' She asked, putting on an innocent expression.

'Don't pretend to be so surprised, Sakura,' Kakashi leered. 'I want to see what else you can do with that pretty mouth.'

Sakura's jaw dropped. A few moments of shocked silence followed.

'How did you know? You peeked, didn't you?' Her stance was tense, a finger pointed at him accusingly.

'Not at all, my dear Sakura, you slipped up,' Kakashi teased her, his grin wide beneath his mask.

'How?' She demanded.

'You used your chakra to adjust your henge, forgetting of course that as your team mate, I would recognise it immediately,' he said, grinning.

Sakura groaned, smacking her forehead. Kakashi chuckled at her dismay. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his side, putting his arm around her waist.

'Come now, Sakura, don't look so down. I've been thinking about you for 7 months,' he whispered in her ear, ruffling a few strands of her pink hair. He gently bit down on her ear. 'Let's go somewhere else.'

She sighed happily, already feeling the shivers of attraction and lust through her body. He was so sexy. She hadn't been able to get him out of her mind since that amazing time on the roof. It was also interesting that she'd obviously made a very lasting impression on Kakashi. He'd virtually pounced on her as soon as she got back.

'Alright then,' she said, turning to give him a lustful smile. He quickly ushered her away from the training grounds. They both ignored Naruto behind them, yelling about training. That could definitely wait.

Kakashi began to trace his fingers along her hip, making Sakura blush. Seven months of distance between them certainly hadn't put any dampener on her reactions to Kakashi. He just had to touch her and she was turned on.

'Your place?' She questioned breathlessly. Kakashi nodded and teleported them straight into his bedroom, pushing her straight onto his bed. Immediately they began to remove each other's clothing, rushing it, desperate for the feeling of skin on skin.

She paused when all that was left was her underwear and his boxers and the mask, looking up at him.

'The mask goes,' she said, giving him a determined yet expectant look.

'Of course,' he said. 'I couldn't do half of the fun things I'm planning with it on.'

Pleased with the response she sat up. A deep breath steadied her excitement as her hands gripped the edges of it.

'Do it fast,' he suggested, 'like ripping off a Band-Aid.'

Sakura gave him a mildly offended look.

'No way!' She protested. 'I'm going to savour it.' This seemed to amuse him and he watched her face as she pulled his mask down an inch.

Not even a tan line, she noticed.

'You don't wear your mask all the time, do you?' She said, despite already seeing the answer with her own eyes.

'Nope,' he responded cheerfully, 'just around people.'

This made her raise an eyebrow at him.

'You mustn't spend much time around people, then. You don't have a tan line at all.'

'An astute observation,' he said dryly. 'No wonder they let you into ANBU.'

She let go of the mask and poked him in the chest, hard.

'Ow,' he protested. She smiled because she knew that underneath the mask he would be pouting. She smiled wider when she realised that she'd be able to see that pout soon enough.

Another inch was removed. His skin was blemish-free, not a freckle in sight. She stroked his cheek and he smiled. Sakura could feel the stretch up his cheeks under her fingertips. It made her smile in return.

'You're so cute,' he teased. 'Like a kid at Christmas.' She smirked at him, and then pulled down the rest of his mask. Her smirk dropped as she frowned, her eyes tracing over his entire face and then leaning back to take in the whole picture.

'This is generally the part where you swoon,' he said, smirking slightly. Her eyes widened as they latched onto that smirk. It was devastating.

'I should have done this years ago,' Sakura scowled. 'Why didn't I do this years ago?'

'Probably cause you only turned 18 last year,' Kakashi drawled. This finally drew a smile from her, and his look softened. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. They came together perfectly, his hands rubbing circles on her hips while her arms looped around his neck.

They sunk onto the bed. Kakashi positioned her legs around his waist and she pulled him against her harder. His tongue swiped her lip and she opened her mouth to accept him. Their tongues lazily explored each other's mouths.

Sakura gasped when Kakashi ground his erection against her.

'I can't think when you do that,' she said breathlessly against his mouth.

'Oh?' He asked, making the same action. She moaned and he kissed her harder, then drawing back to take in her reaction.

'So mean,' she said, when her equilibrium returned. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. She flipped them over while he was distracted. His pout made her stare. Adorable.

She brushed her fingers over his lips and he kissed them. Not wanting to get distracted, she finally turned her attention to the glorious expanse of skin that she held underneath her. His chest and abs were marvellous, and she slowly explored them with her hands. His shoulders were strong and muscled under her fingers. His pecs weren't pronounced, but that was probably because of how thin he was.

She tangled her hands briefly in the dusting of hair across his chest, enjoying the crinkly feel of it. Her next destination was the hard planes of his stomach that tensed under her exploration. Like all elite ninja, the muscles of his abs were hard and pronounced. The core was the source of their impeccable balance after all.

A brush of her hands over his hips made him jump and she gave him a devious smile. She planned to exploit that sensitive spot to its fullest potential. She noticed then that he was watching her with an intense, serious gaze, which startled her.

'What?' She asked.

He looked at this gorgeous pink-haired kunoichi and felt a strange fluttering in his chest. She didn't realise how intoxicating she was. He'd never been touched with such care and reverence before. For her, it wasn't about gratification or the famous Copy Ninja. Her gentle exploration was filled with wonder and that innocence that he treasured about her. This woman would change him.

'You're beautiful,' he said huskily, making her blush. He grasped her hands and pulled her towards him for a kiss, smoothing his hands down her back.

Sakura was slightly put out that her exploration had been halted. She'd only made it half way down his body. Nevertheless, his kisses were more than enough to distract and placate her. He was like a drug, and she was on the edge of full addiction. There would be no going back.

'Kakashi,' she whispered against his lips. He looked up at her, his eyes clouded with desire for her.

'Sakura?'

'Make love to me,' she said. Before she could blink he had reversed their positions once again.

'If the lady insists,' he said, giving her a playful leer. She smacked him lightly on the arm as she giggled.

He kissed her neck, paying special attention to the place where her shoulder and neck met. Her pulse raced. He slipped his arms around her, undoing her bra and then pulling it off her. She didn't pay attention to where it went after that because his mouth and hands were exploring her breasts, making her moan and arch her back, seeking more. She tangled her fingers in his white hair, stroking and rubbing across his scalp, mirroring the actions of his hands upon her flaming skin.

She moaned loudly when he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling around it with his tongue. The heat seared through her to her core. She was fire and passion.

'Kakashi, stop teasing me,' she said, her voice husky with need and longing. His dark eyes bore into hers as his mouth descended. He knelt between her legs, easing them open further. Her heart fluttered in her chest as nervousness and excitement coursed through her.

His touch on her folds made her moan. She was slick with her juices and he spread them over her clitoris. Her hips bucked towards him as she flung her hands out to grasp the bedding beneath her.

'Please,' she begged.

He moved back over her, aligning their bodies together. Her hands moved back into his hair as their mouths met and they devoured each other. With one movement of his hips, he buried himself inside her molten heat.

They moaned in unison. She wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him still inside her. Her hands slipped in between them, glowing green as she healed away and pain or discomfort. It made him gasp.

'What is it?' She asked, concerned.

'Your chakra,' he groaned. 'Oh God, it feels amazing.'

She raised an eyebrow.

'It feels good?'

He buried his face in her neck and nodded, trying to hold on through the exquisite pleasure. He trembled against her.

'It's going to be over very quickly if you don't stop,' he managed to gasp out. She chuckled but didn't stop. His hips began to grind into her jerkily as he succumbed to his need. Within a few moments he had released his seed inside, groaning her name loudly.

She hummed happily as she drew her hands away, smoothing them instead over his back.

'Cheater,' he mumbled when he got his breath back, staring down at her dolefully. She just grinned at him.

'All's fair in love and war,' she said cheerfully. 'Now let me show you the perks of being one of the best medics in Konoha,' she purred. She flipped them over once again and eased his dying erection from her body. Her hands pulsed with green chakra as she ran them over his penis. It hardened almost instantly, making him groan.

'There, all better,' she said happily.

'You're supposed to give it a kiss,' he said in a strangled voice. She gave him a devious look that told him he was playing with fire.

'But of course,' she purred, and he groaned as she slipped her mouth over his throbbing cock.

'Fuck,' he groaned, and she hummed with pleasure. She bobbed her mouth over him, swirling her tongue over every inch of him. He pulled her away before he could lose it again.

'Stop that,' he gasped.

'Am I going to have to tie you up, Kakashi?' She asked. His eyes widened.

'What?' He asked hoarsely.

'I'm trying to have my way with you here,' she pouted. 'You're supposed to be co-operating.'

'You're a minx,' he said, slightly shocked. She just smiled and resumed her previous activity. His hands clutched her hair as his hips bucked into her velvet mouth. She seemed to approve this surrender, as she began to suck him even more enthusiastically. Where had his innocent little Sakura-chan gone?

Her skilled mouth brought his second orgasm. She swallowed his seed and drew her mouth away from her. Her look was dark with desire as she made him hard yet again. This was about the point when he snapped.

He pounced on her, pressing her underneath him as he trapped her devious hands above her head.

'That's quite enough of that,' he growled. She snickered. He cut this off with his mouth, kissing her hand and without mercy. She responded to him instantly, matching his passion easily. Her legs wrapped around him and he thrust inside her.

She screamed into his mouth as he withdrew and thrust again, entering her as deeply as he was able. Another slow withdrawal, followed by another hard thrust. This continued until she was a writhing, begging mess beneath him. He released her hands and brought his larger ones to her hips, holding her at an angle to him as he continued thrusting. This change allowed him to thrust even deeper inside her, until his whole length was buried within her folds.

His pace quickened as his own need caught up with them, and their mouths and hands roved the other desperately as their hips met in unison. It was his turn to slip a hand between them, and he ruthlessly circled her clitoris with his index finger, making her shudder and cry out. He silenced her with a hard kiss, his tongue soothing her cries.

He was mindless with lust and need, lost in her scent and her body and the tight glove of her pussy wrapped around him. He was completely drunk on her. Their pace faltered as the need grew too great, and her nails scraped down his back as he buried his face in her neck, breathing harshly.

They came together, her walls milking him of his seed. She screamed his name, nails digging into his back. He bit down on her neck, leaving a livid bruise. They struggled for breath.

Kakashi pulled out of her, though he was too tired to move any further away from her. He buried his face in her breasts, enjoying their satiny softness against his face.

She smoothed her fingers through his hair, calming him.

'Wow,' she whispered. He nodded, pressing a kiss to one of her breasts.

'Mmm,' he hummed. 'That was fantastic.'

'We definitely should have done this years ago,' she said. He looked up at her, bemused.

'If we'd done this years ago, I probably would have been kicked out of the ninja corps,' he said. She shrugged.

'I would've kissed it better,' was her mischievous response. He shook his head at her.

He was completely captivated with a minx.


End file.
